All hearts are broken
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: El caos se acerca al reino de corazones cuando no encuentran una cura para la reina, un reino vecino podría tener la solución.
1. Escape

"All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage" (Sherlock BBC)

En lo más alto del castillo se podía escuchar el eco de pasos nerviosos que iban de un lado a otro, cada vez más impacientes. El irritante sonido retumbaba en los oídos de la servidumbre que no paraba ni un segundo de hacer su deber. El reloj de la torre marcaba las doce del día.

"Tic" El rey aumentaba la intensidad de sus pasos.

"Tac" Y el suelo no paraba de crujir. El paseo desesperado continuó hasta la una, cuando por fin uno de los doctores salió a informar al rey.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Está empeorando más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Debe permanecer en reposo absoluto, su majestad.- dijo de forma discreta mientras caminaba lejos de la habitación de la reina como si temieran que los escuchase.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya empeorado? Hace unos días se encontraba bien.

-Me temo que aún no sabemos la causa de su condición, majestad. Estamos haciendo nuestros mayores esfuerzos.

-¡Pues eso no sirve! Si en verdad se preocuparan de nuestro reino, ya habrían curado a la reina. ¿O es que acaso no están conscientes de cuán importante es para el reino?- Exclamó sin ningún temor a ser escuchado por cada uno de los sirvientes en el castillo.

-Ya le hemos dicho, que es posible que _él _tenga la cura para la enfermedad de la reina.- respondió casi en un murmullo mientras hacía gestos para calmar al rey.

-¡Y yo he dicho que jamás le pediría ayuda! Para algo están ustedes aquí. Tienen dos días más para encontrar la cura o ya saben que pasará- dicho esto el rey volvió a su alcoba demostrando su ira con cada paso que daba. El rey de corazones era conocido en los cuatro reinos por sus crueles castigos a quienes no obedecieran órdenes directas, lo que ponía aún más nerviosos a los sabios que trataban de ayudar.

El doctor invadido por el miedo al posible castigo no se percató que la reina, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercaba a él. Se afirmó de su hombro tratando de mantenerse de pie, alertando al atemorizado médico.

-¡Su majestad! Por favor vuelva a la cama-

-_Él_…dígame.

-¿Su majestad?

\- ¿Quién, es _él_?- La mirada decidida de la reina hizo que el doctor escupiera todo lo que sabía de aquella criatura, definitivamente el rey se enojaría, pero tampoco podría desobedecer a su majestad la reina. Sobretodo siendo él quien se encontraba en peligro. - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Nadie sabe, se mueve de aquí para allá. Viaja de reino en reino.

Si alguna vez pensó que aquel hombre que llevaba el título de reina era un debilucho pues estaba muy equivocado la forma en que lo miraba le daba escalofríos, parecía que en cualquier momento ocupaba sus últimas fuerzas para ahorcarlo con aquellas delicadas manos.

-La última vez que se le vio fue en una de las cuevas al norte del reino de Espadas.- Antes de poder seguir sacándole información al pobre hombrecillo, una ruidosa voz llegó a sus oídos de la reina quien intentó volver lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, pero aquella sota era demasiado rápida cuando quería.

-Kiku ¿Qué haces levantado? Vamos, te llevaré a la cama- sin ofrecer resistencia se dejó arrastrar por su alegre sirviente que siempre cuidaba de él. Con mucho cuidado lo dejó cómodamente acostado con todo lo que necesitara a mano. Mientras acomodaba el paño frío en su frente, el menor con una expresión más seria de lo normal le dijo:

-Feliciano, quiero pedirte un favor. Pero no puedes hablar de esto con Ludwig-san-

-Vamos, Kiku. No hables tonterías- sonrío tratando de evitar que cometiera una locura.

-Hablo enserio.-

Feliciano lucía sorprendido por la mirada del castaño, pues no veía esa mirada en meses. Lo que significaba que sería algo peligroso y por muy lógico que solía ser Kiku con sus acciones, esto definitivamente sería una locura. Aún así sin siquiera preguntar aceptó, puesto que no solo era su sirviente más cercano sino también su amigo y más leal compañero, por eso Kiku confiaba en que lo ayudaría aunque eso significase mentirle a la persona que más amaba.

Con un leve golpe, Feliciano llamó a la puerta de Ludwig, cosa que para cualquier sirviente corriente en el castillo sería impensable de hacer cuando el rey se encontraba así de enfadado, pero la jovial sota no era un sirviente como cualquier otro.

-Pase- contestó cortante, a pesar de saber quien sería el único en atreverse a tocar a su puerta.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Cansado, eso es todo.- Contestó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ventana de su alcoba que tenía la mejor vista a su reino. - Me preocupa qué será de este reino sin él.- Las palabras del rubio ocultaban una pena enorme, no tan solo por perder a quien consideraba su amigo sino por las desgracias que tendría que pasar su gente si no se encontraba una cura a tiempo.

Dado que, las reinas son lo más importante para el reino, ellas tienen el poder de controlarlo. No muchos saben de ésta función, por eso son vistas en menos por la gran mayoría de la nobleza. Sin embargo Ludwig no era como ellos, sabía que si Kiku moría, el pueblo entraría en un caos total. Puesto que una reina es el corazón del pueblo.

Por eso Feliciano al escuchar sus palabras entendía el dolor que estaba sufriendo, más aún el sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia su reino y la impotencia que debía sentir de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-En fin, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kiku?

-Creo que hoy no es su mejor día.- hubo una pausa de unos segundos mientras Feliciano trataba de darse ánimos para hablar con Ludwig -Hablando de Kiku. Quiero pedirte un favor, más bien él quiere pedirte un favor.- Ludwig se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo. Lo que asustó un poco a la pequeña sota. - Quiere… salir al pueblo.

-¿Salir? ¿Qué acaso no entiende el estado en el que está?- Su voz salió más intimidante de lo que esperaba, lo que hizo que Feliciano retrocediera.

-Lo entiende, Ludwig. Por eso mismo. Quiere salir al pueblo una última vez.- dijo esto último con tanto pesar en su voz que hizo que Ludwig se ablandara un poco. Mientras meditaba se mantuvo en silencio mirando el paisaje detrás de su ventana.

En unos minutos, lanzó un leve suspiro y respondió:

-Está bien, pero irá custodiado por la guardia real y estará con los médicos en cada momento. Feliciano cambió su expresión de suma tristeza por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltó para a abrazar al rey sin ningún pudor, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en la blanca tez del rey.

Sigilosamente caminó hacia la habitación de la reina que usualmente se encontraba siendo custodiada por dos guardias, sin embargo cuando Kiku se encontraba cansado y de mal humor los mandaba a volar. El cual justamente era el caso. Abrió con cuidado la puerta por si la reina se encontraba dormida, pero de nada sirvió puesto que se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo con cierta dificultad una carta. Al sentir la presencia de Feliciano selló las carta con la marca del reino de Corazones y se dio media vuelta mirando a la sota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho?-

-Dijo que sí, siempre cuando la guardia real y los médicos estén a tu lado en todo momento.-

-¿Solo eso? Perfecto- sonrió levemente mientras Feliciano lo ayudaba a volver a la cama.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de ellos?-

-Eso no será necesario, ¿Que acaso olvidaste quién es el comandante en jefe?

-Oh no, ¿no esperas que lo convenza cierto?

-Solo tienes que explicarle la situación y aceptará de inmediato.

El comandante en jefe de la guardia real no era nadie más que su propio hermano gemelo Lovino, que odiaba con toda su alma al rey de corazones. Mejor dicho lo odiaba como persona, como rey lo respetaba, así que cuando se trataba de decisiones militares del reino no tenía problema en obedecerlo pero para todo lo demás amaba llevarle la contraria no importando de qué lado debía estar.

Feliciano no quería seguir involucrando gente, mucho menos quería acumular razones para que Ludwig lo odiara. Agregar a su hermano a la lista solo haría que las cosas empeorarán, sin embargo le debía la vida a Kiku y haría lo que fuese para devolverle el favor.

-Está bien yo me encargo de hablar con él ¿y qué harás con los médicos?

-Lovino se encargará de ellos- La jota estaba impresionado con lo fácil que sonaba el plan para Kiku, mientras que él temía que todo se descubriera. - Antes de que hables con él podrías mandar la carta que está sobre mi escritorio, por favor. Diles que es un asunto urgente y que debe llegar mañana.

-De acuerdo, que descanses- Tomó la carta entre sus manos y le dio una mirada rápida "Para: Arthur Kirkland, Reina de Espadas" tragó saliva ante el recuerdo que tenía de él, puesto que no era la persona más agradable del planeta y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Al llegar a la base de la guardia real se encontró con su hermano entrenando a los novatos que recién habían ingresado, les gritaba intensamente toda clase de insultos como siempre, y cada vez que lo veía tratarlos de esa forma Feliciano recordaba aquel tiempo cuando eran tan solo unos niños y Lovino no era más que un niño llorón y miedoso.

-¡Sigan corriendo idiotas, hasta que sus pies sangren! ¿me escucharon?

-¡Sí, señor!- contestaron los reclutas al unísono.

-¡Hermano!- gritó alegremente acercándose a su hermano mayor sin vergüenza a las miradas de todo el ejército.

-¿Feliciano? ¿Que haces por acá, sucede algo malo?-

-No, pero necesito hablar contigo en privado- respondió cambiando totalmente su tono algo a lo que Lovino no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Ambos entraron a la tienda privada del mayor e inmediatamente las criadas les llevaron un poco de vino y algo para comieran.

-¿Como se encuentra la reina?- ya que se mantenía alejado del palacio no escuchaba más que rumores de lo que sucedía.

-Está empeorando, los médicos no le dan mucho tiempo. Por eso Kiku necesita de tu ayuda-

-¿Mía? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por él?

-Él… desea ir al Reino de Espadas.

-¿Q-Qué? Ese idiota fortachón jamás permitiría que saliera del reino.

-Kiku me ha hecho decirle que desea visitar el pueblo, Ludwig no tiene idea de lo que trama. Eso sí lo ha obligado a permanecer junto a la guardia real durante la visita.

-Y quiere que lo ayude a salir.

-Exacto- Lovino se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba la situación con un trago de vino.

-De ser por mí lo haría, cualquier cosa que haga enojar al imbécil ese, pero ¿Seguro que logrará algo yendo hacia allá?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que planea al llegar allá-

-Vale la pena intentarlo- Lovino no tenía la mínima idea de porque aceptó, pero algo en su interior le decía que si se quedaba acá la reina jamás lograría algo, y era posible que otros reinos tuvieran una forma de ayudarla.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo el pueblo estaba emocionado por la visita de la reina pues habían pasado unos cinco años desde la última vez que recorrió las calles del reino. Naturalmente la gente no estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de la reina, para ellos todo seguía como siempre en el palacio y así pretendían que siguiera.

Kiku por su parte despertó con más ánimo de lo normal y es que prácticamente se había forzado a sentirse mejor, necesitaba estar en buenas condiciones por si algo salía mal. A pocos minutos de despertar llegó Feliciano con el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes, más te vale comerte todo.- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba todos sus nervios, y su falta de sueño.

-¿Está todo preparado?-

-Si solo faltan algunos detalles. Saldremos apenas suenen las campanas de las doce.

Todo la servidumbre se movía de acá para allá afinando los últimos detalles, creyendo que la reina terminaría su recorrido por todo el reino. Lovino, por su parte, escogió a los soldados de más confianza para contarles los que ocurría y juntos trazaron el plan para que la reina llegara a salvo al Reino de Espadas. El comandante del ejército hubiese querido acompañar el mismo a la reina pero el sermón que vendría después de parte del rey tendría que aguantarlo el mismo.

Sonaron las campanas exactamente a las doce del día y estaban listos para partir al pueblo, todo hasta el momento estaba transcurriendo a la perfección. Hasta que...

-¡Traigan el carruaje del Rey!

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó confundido Feliciano. Si Ludwig decidía ir todo estaba arruinado.

-¿Acaso no puedo acompañar a mi reina?- las piernas del menor comenzaron a temblar levemente, lo que menos quería era verlo explotar de ira en frente de todos cuando se enterara de lo que intentaban hacer, ni ver a Kiku despedirse de su única oportunidad de salvarse.

-Claro que puede, Ludwig-san- Kiku permanecía sereno ante la situación, e incluso vio una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro.

-Bien, si no te importa iré en mi carruaje para no incomodarte.

Feliciano no sabía cómo lograrían salir con el rey justo detrás de ellos, pero algo en la mirada de Kiku lo tranquilizó. Mando a llamar sigilosamente a Lovino, para entonces él y Kiku arreglar unos detalles y partieron hacía el pueblo sin más demora.

Pasada una hora del recorrido, ya habían transitado por todas las calles más concurridas y en las que más gente se había acumulado, solo quedaban algunos sectores más alejados. Pronto llegaron a un camino que se dividía en dos, uno de ellos llevaba a la frontera con el Reino de Espadas y el otro a las zonas de la periferia del reino.

El carruaje de la reina se detuvo y Ludwig se bajó a ver qué ocurría. Kiku, aparentemente, empezaba a perder fuerzas y necesitaba descansar un momento.

-Lo siento mucho, Ludwig-san. ¿Sería mucho pedir que avanzara sin mi?

-¿Cómo te voy a dejar atrás? Lo mejor será que volvamos al palacio.

-No, por favor. No quiero decepcionar a mi gente. Solo me tardaré un momento en recuperar fuerzas, vaya usted adelante.

La expresión fatigada de Kiku quitó todas la sospechas que tenía el rey, se convenció que no intentaban nada extraño y siguieron en marcha camino al pueblo. Algunos de los soldados bajo el mando de Lovino acompañaron al rey por si intentaba devolverse.

Cuando ya no peligraban doblaron hacia la frontera y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que habían reforzado la seguridad.

-Déjenos pasar, órdenes de su majestad la reina- Lovino les exigió con su tono intimidante de siempre.

-Lo lamento señor, el rey nos ha prohibido dejar pasar a cualquiera incluyendo la reina.

-Muy bien, como deseen- sacó su espada y sin demora comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de la frontera.

Los gritos de los soldados, el sonido de las espadas y estruendo que hacían los guerreros al caer alertaron al rey quien ordenó que dieran la vuelta, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando logró llegar a la frontera se encontró con prácticamente todos sus soldados heridos en el suelo y una simple nota que yacía en el suelo "Perdónanos Ludwig, Feliciano". Con rabia la partió en pedazos y partió de vuelta al palacio. Mientras la reina cruzaba victoriosa la frontera hacia el Reino de Espadas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, sé que no es muy inteligente su escape pero fue entretenido de escrbir :) Si les gustó la historia déjenme un review presionándome para que escriba más capítulos ;)


	2. Carta

Todo el palacio tiritaba de miedo al ver llegar al rey de corazones. Golpeaba las cosas mientras se movía furioso por las habitaciones. Nadie sabía qué ocurría y tampoco deseaban saberlo. Luego de unos minutos tomó por el cuello al primer sirviente que pasaba cerca de él y le gritó:

-¡Tráeme a Lovino!-

No se tardó ni diez minutos en aparecer el comandante Vargas, con una expresión de indiferencia ante el ataque de furia del rey, que la servidumbre no lograba comprender. Se acercó hacia la silla de Ludwig y se inclinó como indica el protocolo, porque si dependiera de él, ni siquiera se dignaría a mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, su majestad?.-

-¡No me hables con tanta tranquilidad! No creas que no me di cuenta que tu ayudaste a Kiku a escapar.-

-Era su decisión, no tuya-

-¡Tu deber es proteger este reino y eso incluye a la reina!- golpeó con gran violencia la mesa cercana a él, pues no lograba calmarse por más que lo intentara. No sabía que le provocaba más ira, si la forma en como Lovino le hablaba, el hecho de que Kiku huyera y con él Feliciano, o el que sabía perfectamente cómo terminaría todo y no había forma de detenerlo.

-Mi deber es proteger el reino de amenazas externas. No seguir tus órdenes ciegamente.-

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer.-

-¿Y qué es lo que hice? ¿Darle a la reina una última oportunidad de vivir? ¿Darle esperanza a este reino?- decía Lovino aumentando con cada pregunta el volumen de su voz.

El rey se dio media vuelta, miró hacia una de las ventanas del palacio donde podía verse la multitud de gente en las afueras de su hogar. -Ayudaste a destruir todo esto- dijo mientras indicaba a su pueblo que celebraba la visita de los reyes con sonrisas ajenas a todo el caos.

Existe una leyenda entre los cuatro reinos, que muchos consideran realidad más que ficción, sobre un ser que puede tomar cualquier forma imaginable y puede transportarse fácilmente a cualquier reino en segundos, dicen que predice el futuro y como ser inmortal juega con el destino de los habitantes, sin importar quienes sean. Ludwig nunca creyó en ella, puesto que sonaba completamente irracional

para él, hasta que lo vio en persona.

Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que fue coronado rey de corazones, y se encontraba en su habitación leyendo detalladamente cada contrato, carta y documento oficial que existía en el antiguo despacho del rey anterior. Mientras estaba completamente absorto en su tarea, Feliciano tocó suavemente la puerta para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin que sus ojos se movieran de aquellos papeles.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-

-Pues dile que estoy ocupado, en otro momento será- La pequeña sota por muy cercana que fuera al rey aún le temía cuando debía molestarlo mientras estaba enfocado de esa forma en su trabajo.

-Dice que es urgente- su voz apenas llegaba a los oídos de Ludwig, cosa que le molestaba aún más.

-¡Entonces que hable con Kiku!- Feliciano dio un pequeño salto de susto mientras su estómago se revolvía, pues debía seguir insistiendo.

-Me dijo que sólo hablaría contigo y que no se irá hasta que vayas. Está en el salón principal-

Ludwig dio una gran suspiro de resignación y se levantó de su escritorio para ver qué tanto alboroto provocaba este sujeto. Odiaba que lo molestaran pero ya no podía darse el lujo de evitar estos asuntos, pues era el rey después de todo. Siguió a Feliciano quien lo acompañó hasta el salón y trató de disculparse torpemente con él por la forma en que le había gritado. Sí a veces era un poco brusco pero, el menor sabía lo suave que era por dentro.

-¡Al fin llegó! El nuevo rey de corazones. ¿Querías hacerte el difícil llegando tarde?- quien pronunciaba estas palabras no era nadie a quien Ludwig pudiera reconocer y aún así el sujeto le hablaba con confianza, lo cual hizo que al rubio le hirviera la sangre.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu rey?- Ludwig trataba de sonar intimidante dado que algo en la sonrisa extraña que se encontraba en el rostro del sujeto le daba escalofríos, algo que jamás había sentido.

-¿Mi rey? O por favor no te creas tanto. Sólo eres uno más de la larga lista de idiotas que ha pasado por aquí- dicho eso se sentó en el trono real, aquel en el que sólo quienes poseen sangre azul pueden acomodarse.

-No tienes derecho a sentarte ahí-

-Tengo más derecho del que tú crees, fortachón.- ambos se miraban con desprecio y eso que sólo habían intercambiado pocas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? Esa es una buena pregunta. Me sorprende que no preguntaras quien soy, así que imagino que ya lo sabes. Por fin un rey de corazones con cerebro, eso no lo he visto en siglos. ¿Sabes? Muchos de los que han puesto su trasero aquí no son más que sentimientos, no tienen ni una sola neurona. Aparentemente eres el rey sabio que este reino necesitaba. Lastima que no durará mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno me preguntaste a qué vine. Vine a advertirte. He escuchado por ahí de cierto romance que tienes, no con la reina por supuesto. Con alguien de la servidumbre.- Poco a poco el personaje se le fue acercando a Ludwig mientras él retrocedía, la voz de aquel era estruendosa y su risa le perturbaba en lo más profundo. Se sentía idiota por tenerle miedo a algo que no se suponía que fuera real, sin embargo ahí estaba tan real como él mismo, diciendo todas las cosas que no quería escuchar.

-Siendo tan inteligente debes saber que la reina de corazones es la más riesgosa de todas. Es obvio que no todos los reyes ni reinas se aman uno al otro, pero si la dejas de lado como has estado haciendo, no habrá forma de revertirlo.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron clavadas en la mente de Ludwig. Él ya lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, sólo no quería escucharlo. No amaba a Kiku, no quería hacerlo. Sólo sentía respeto por él, admiración en algunos momentos, pero ¿amor? Amor solo podía sentir por una persona y era exactamente por quien no debía.

Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza se vio reflejado en su expresión, expresión que él ruidoso hombrecillo pudo leer a la perfección.

-¡Ah qué decepción! Y yo que creí por fin haber encontrado a un rey decente para este reino. Pareciera que nunca aprendo.- rio de forma burlesca mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón. -Por cierto una cosilla más, y esto es sólo porque me gusta jugar con ustedes. Reino de Espadas es igual a peligro para ti, si a cualquiera de ustedes se les ocurre pisar tierra de espadas, ya todo estará perdido.- por primera vez durante la conversación habló con un tono serio lo que hizo que el rey comprendiera su importancia.

-Nos veremos, su majestad- le hizo un pequeño guiño y desapareció antes de que Ludwig pudiera confrontarlo.

Solo su recuerdo provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Ludwig, pero sobre todos esas palabras "todo estará perdido" no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Kiku estaba camino al Reino de Espadas y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Odiaba tener que estar sometido a lo que un sujeto con una risa estúpida dijera. Quería creer que no todo estaba perdido, quería creer que podía salvar todo aquello que era importante para él, y lo haría a toda costa.

Desde el carruaje real Kiku podía ver como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, aún quedaban doce horas de viaje para llegar al Reino de Espadas y por alguna razón se sentía calmado. Lo cual era bastante extraño considerando lo difícil que era lidiar con la reina de espadas, a quien había conocido hace muchos años atrás cuando vinieron a visitar su reino. Feliciano también había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y al contrario de Kiku se encontraba aún más intranquilo que cuando estaban en el recorrido por el pueblo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la agitada sota rompió el silencio entre los dos. -¿Qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos allá?

-Primero deberé esperar a que la reina acceda a alojarnos por unos días en su palacio-

-¿Y luego qué?-

Ya solo había oscuridad absoluta y el carruaje seguía su camino, con la pregunta resonando en el aire, hasta caer en un profundo sueño bien merecido.

Al norte del Reino de Corazones se encontraba el poderoso Reino de Espadas conocido por su avanzado ejército y su economía siempre próspera. O así es como solía ser antes de que uno de los reyes más admirables en la historia falleciera en circunstancias misteriosas. Desde ese momento aquel reino estaba sometido a unas incesables lluvias que inundaban las calles. Aquella lluvia no era nada más que un reflejo del corazón de Arthur Kirkland, quien poseía el título de Reina de Espadas.

Todos los días en aquel reino eran iguales. La corte trabajaba todo el día para encontrar una solución a las abundantes precipitaciones que azotaban al reino, sin tener la menor idea de la causa de aquellas. Cada día discutían y discutían, mientras el pueblo debía improvisar a diario para evitar que sus casas se inundaran y que sus cosechas no se ahogaran. Mientras que Arthur se encerraba en su habitación sin decir una palabra, evitando tomar responsabilidad por su reino.

Sin embargo ese día fue distinto a otros. Wang Yao, la sota de espadas irrumpió en la alcoba de Arthur con un pequeño sobre en sus manos. Sin decir una palabra la dejó frente a la reina. Sabía que nada haría que su alteza cambiara de actitud, habían pasado años desde la muerte del monarca y aún no lograba que sus ojos tuvieran el mismo entusiasmo que alguna vez tuvo. Dado por hecho su trabajo, se retiró de la habitación desilusionado una vez más.

Arthur apartó la mirada de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia pegadas en su ventana y miró de reojo la carta que se le había sido entregada. Tenía ese sello inigualable del Reino de Corazones que no dejaba de llamar su atención. ¿Qué podría querer aquel reino con él? trató de ignorarlo tal como hacía con todo, no obstante la curiosidad fue más grande. Cuidadosamente la abrió y la leyó, una vez, y otra vez y una vez más por si acaso. "Kiku Honda, Reina de Corazones" aquello le intrigaba demasiado. Tendría visitas por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no podía esperar. No porque fuera alguien sociable ni es que deseara tener compañía. Es solo que amaba la sensación de que un reino inferior a ellos viniera de rodillas a rogar por ayuda, era algo que en todos sus años de vida siempre le provocaba una emoción inigualable.

Se levantó de su silla y mandó a llamar a Yao.

-¿Su majestad, ocurre algo?

-Prepara todo, tendremos visitas- y dicho esto Arthur sonrió como no lo había hecho en años mientras veía como la carta de Kiku se hacía cenizas en la chimenea.


End file.
